Dark Bowser Makes a Grounded Video Out of Principal Eric and Gets Grounded
Dark Bowser was in his bedroom, and he was on a computer. Dark Bowser: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Principal Eric. Let's go into the Goanimate site now. So Dark Bowser entered the Goanimate site. Dark Bowser: Let's make the grounded video! Dark Bowser began to make a grounded video out of Principal Eric, and soon, the grounded video was complete! Dark Bowser: There, all done. Now to play this video! Then Dark Bowser began to play a video. (video begins) Teacher: Okay class, it's time to take out last night's homework. (everyone took out their homework out but Principal Eric) Teacher: Eric, where's your homework? Principal Eric: I don't have it. Teacher: Eric, go to the principal's office now! (in office) Principal: So Eric, what brings you here? Principal Eric: I didn't have my homework. Principal: Eric, you know you don't forget to bring in your homework! That's it! You're suspended for 10 days! (at home) (Principal Eric's parents were furious with Mr Dallas) Principal Eric's dad: Eric, how dare you forget your homework and got expelled! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Principal Eric's mom: Go to your room now! Principal Eric (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) Dark Bowser: Now to upload the grounded video to Youtube! Then Dark Bowser uploaded a grounded video on Youtube, and then he continued making grounded videos out of Principal Eric including Principal Eric Gets Sent to Bed Early, Principal Eric Gets Grounded Because Of His Stupid Name, Principal Eric Causes a Car Crash and Gets Grounded, Principal Eric's Punishment Day, Principal Eric Destroys the Buildings and Gets Grounded, Principal Eric Misbehaves at Church and Gets Grounded, Principal Eric Swears at Mr Dallas and Gets Grounded, Principal Eric Misbehaves at Mr Dallas's and Gets Grounded, Principal Eric Goes to Japan and Gets Grounded, Principal Eric Misbehaves at Domino's Pizza and Gets Grounded, Principal Eric Beats Up his Friend Mr Dallas and Gets Grounded, Principal Eric Hits his Dad's Boss in His Head with a Rocket and Gets Grounded, Principal Eric Misbehaves at the Best Buy and Principal Eric Gets Executed. Dark Bowser: There! All done! Everyone's going to love the Principal Eric Gets Grounded series. Principal Eric will get what he deserves! Hahahahahahahaha! I will go see him tomorrow at school, and let's see how he likes that grounded series or not. Tomorrow had arrived, and Dark Bowser went to school. The troublemakers including Doopliss, Twister Bro, Ice Bro, Big Boo, Rookie and others were laughing about the Principal Eric Gets Grounded series. Just then, Principal Eric came and he was furious. Principal Eric: So, who made a grounded video out of me? Was it you, Hammer Bro? Ledge Bro? Doopliss? Twister Bro? Ice Bro? Fire Bro? Big Boo? Or is it Dark Bowser? Dark Bowser: Um, um, um... yes, I certainly did! I make grounded videos out of you and made a grounded series featuring you. Suddenly, Principal Eric was horrified, and he turned mad. He started to throw a fit and screaming and raging at Dark Bowser. Principal Eric: (Shouty's voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! DARK BOWSER! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME! AND WHAT'S WORSE, YOU MADE MORE GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF ME AND MADE A GROUNDED SERIES OUT OF ME! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A HARD TIME!!! Principal Eric started to chase after Dark Bowser, and went past Mr Dallas who was shocked and appalled. Mr Dallas: Oh dear! I think Principal Eric is going insane! I better tell him what's wrong? Dark Bowser: (screaming like Homer Simpson) AAAH! (normal voice) Help! Help! Principal Eric is chasing me! Principal Eric was chasing Dark Bowser out of school, and chased him down the street. Principal Eric: (Shouty's voice) COME HERE BACK, YOU NAUGHTY MONSTER! I'LL TIE YOUR LIPS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! AND YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! Then Principal Eric popped back home and Dark Bowser panted. Then in Principal Eric's house, Principal Eric equipped a mace, and he came out of the house to chase after Dark Bowser. Dark Bowser: Uh-oh! I better scarper! Principal Eric kept on chasing after Dark Bowser. Principal Eric: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Dark Bowser: AAAAAARGH! Principal Eric: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! WHEN I SEND YOU TO MY OFFICE, YOU'LL BE EXPELLED!!!!! Dark Bowser ran as fast as he could. Principal Eric: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY MONSTER! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Then Dark Bowser ran past Mr Dallas and the police officer, and Mr Dallas and the police officer halted Principal Eric. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? Mr Dallas: Principal Eric, what's the big idea chasing after Dark Bowser!? Principal Eric: Because he makes a grounded video out of me, and what's worse, he made more grounded videos about me and made a grounded series out of me! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after the big blue monster like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Principal Eric: I had to use the mace to chase after one of my troublemaking students Dark Bowser because he makes a grounded series out of me! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to one of your students like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Mr Dallas: And I will take it back to your house! Principal Eric: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for four weeks that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Principal Eric: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my job?! Mr Dallas: Don't worry, Principal Eric. Our friend Mr Wiseguy is going to do your job as a substitute. I will give Dark Bowser a good talking to. Then Mr Dallas returned to school and went into Principal Eric's office. Then he used Principal Eric's intercom to call to Dark Bowser. Mr Dallas: Dark Bowser, get over here right now! Then Dark Bowser came. Dark Bowser: You called, Mr Dallas? And why are you in Principal Eric's office? Mr Dallas: The reason why I came into Principal Eric's office to bring you here. I have heard that you made a grounded video out of your own principal, why did you do that? Dark Bowser: Um, um, um... because Principal Eric always punishes me and my friends all the time. He gets grumpy sometimes, and I just wanted him to be famous. That's why I have to make a grounded video out of Principal Eric. Also, I made more grounded videos out of Principal Eric, and I made a grounded series out of Principal Eric. Mr Dallas was shocked, and then he got mad and threw a fit. Mr Dallas: (Scary voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Dark Bowser, I can't believe that you made a grounded video out of Principal Eric! And what's worse, you made more grounded videos out of him and made a grounded series out of him! Principal Eric is sent to the insane hospital for four weeks because of you! That's it, you are suspended until Principal Eric comes back from the hospital! Go home right now! Back home, Bowser was very upset with Dark Bowser. Bowser: Dark Bowser, how dare you make a grounded video out of Principal Eric!? And what's worse, you made more grounded videos out of him and made a grounded series out of him! Why did you did that? Dark Bowser: I just wanted to make Principal Eric famous, and I had to make a grounded video out of Principal Eric. After doing that, I made more grounded videos out of him, and I made a grounded series out of him where Principal Eric likes it or not. Bowser: That's a very bad thing to do! You have no business to make grounded videos out of Principal Eric! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Go to your room right now! And don't think about going on a computer nor making grounded videos out of someone ever again! Dark Bowser went up to his room, crying. Dark Bowser: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meanwhile, in the insane hospital. Principal Eric was in bed, and the other patients were watching the Principal Eric Gets Grounded series. Principal Eric: Oh no! The other patients are watching grounded videos about me. The other patients were laughing, and suddenly Principal Eric began to rant and have a mental breakdown. Principal Eric: (Shouty's voice) I HATE THESE GROUNDED VIDEOS ABOUT ME! I HATE THOSE HORRIBLE WHOLESOME GROUNDED VIDEOS ABOUT ME! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! HATE! HATE! HATE! HAAAAAAATE! I HATE THAT HORRIBLE WHOLESOME GROUNDED SERIES! DO YOU HEAR ME, EVERYONE! I - HATE - THAT - HORRIBLE - WHOLESOME - GROUNDED SERIEEEEEEEEEEES!!! Poor Principal Eric had to stay in the insane hospital for four miserable weeks. CAST Alan as Dark Bowser Eric as Principal Eric Brian as Principal Eric's teacher Dallas as Principal Eric's principal and Mr Dallas Simon as Principal Eric's dad Kimberly as Principal Eric's mum Shouty as Principal Eric's angry voice Wiseguy as Police Officer Scary voice as Mr Dallas's angry voice and Bowser Category:Dark Bowser's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos